The Last Five Years
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Five Valentines Kendall and Logan shared.


**This is based off the idea of the movie The Last Five Years, Kendall's story is told backward and Logan forwards.**

**The Last Five Years**

Kendall grunted as he set another box on the floor. James and Carlos followed him in the same state of exhaustion. They had finally managed to get all the boxes inside.

"Why isn't Logan here helping?" James asked as he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Carlos sat down on the floor stretching his arms.

"He's prepping for his MCAT. He's taking his test soon and wants to make sure that he can pass it," Kendall said.

"Logan's like the smartest guy I know. He will pass the test," James said.

"You tell him that," Kendall laughed.

"You're his husband," Carlos said.

"That doesn't matter. He won't listen to me. He's stressing out and requires endless hours in the library," Kendall replied. He looked around at the boxes and other assortments of furniture. "Come on let's get back to work."

"Why are we doing this on Valentine's Day?" James asked.

"Because I want to surprise Logan," Kendall replied.

"You couldn't just get him flowers and chocolates?" Carlos asked.

"We've been trying to move into this house for a month now, I just want to get everything done for him. It might take some stress off of him," Kendall replied.

James and Carlos sighed before heaving themselves up. The three quickly set about getting the house somewhat organized. Boxes were moved to the proper rooms, furniture was set up. Arguments were had, but they got the house looked decent in the end.

"This is so much better than before," Kendall said ignoring the pile of cardboard behind him.

"Better than a mattress on the floor," James laughed.

"Thank you guys so much for all your help," Kendall said turning to face them. "I owe you guys big time."

"I will hold you to that," James said pointing at the blonde with a grin. "When Lucy and I move you will be first on my list for help," he said.

"Speaking of Lucy, don't you guys have plans tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Later, I've got the whole night planned out," James said grinning.

"I've got a hot date with my PlayStation," Carlos sighed.

"You'll find someone Los, just give it time," Kendall said.

"I would prefer sooner rather than later," Carlos said.

"It will happen when you least expect it," James said placing an arm around the Latino. "Now take a look at this." He held out a ring box.

Kendall and Carlos' jaws dropped. "Carlos I think he's asking for your hand in marriage," Kendall joked.

"It's for Lucy, sorry Los," James chuckled.

"Darn, I thought I had finally found the one," Carlos sighed jokingly.

"I'm gonna ask her tonight," James said smiling. "I think it's time. I mean we've been together forever and for some reason, she still put up with me."

"Right she must be crazy," Carlos teased.

"Well good for you James, I know she's gonna say yes," Kendall said pulling the pretty boy in for a hug.

"Yes and then we will have another wedding to plan," Carlos said happily.

"Which means you will have to find a date," James said nudging the Latino gently.

"I'm trying," Carlos said.

The front door opened, catching their attention. They all looked over as Logan entered the house. He paused when he saw all the empty boxes. He looked up at the other three confused.

"What happened here?" Logan asked.

"Surprise," Kendall said weakly. He had been hoping James and Carlos would be gone by the time Logan got home. "We unpacked."

"He conned us into hours of hard labor," James replied.

"We even got most of the furniture set up," Carlos piped in.

"Oh," Logan said, his eyes landing on the ring in James' hand. "Valentine's plans?" he asked.

"Yes, and I gotta get going so I can get ready," James said, "come on Los."

"Yes dear," Carlos said following him out the door.

"You didn't have to do all this," Logan said looking around, "I would have helped."

"I know, but you're super busy trying to become a doctor and what not I thought this would take some of the stress away," Kendall said.

"Thank you," Logan said walking up to the blonde and kissing him on the lips.

"Since we spent all this time unpacking and moving furniture, I didn't have time to cook," Kendall said.

"I'll order something," Logan chuckled. He pulled his phone out and ordered them some food. He made his way over to the couch. Kendall followed him.

"So how did studying go? Are you smarter?" Kendall asked.

"Hardly," Logan sighed.

"Logie you've gotta relax, You got this, I'm sure you will nail this," Kendall said.

"Thanks," Logan sighed hanging his head. "I'm just so stressed out. I know I can do this, but like if I fail I will have to wait a while for another test. I'm just freaking out."

"Don't, you got this," Kendall said leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

Logan moved away to speak, but Kendall pulled him in close. Logan sighed happily into the kiss. Kendall's hands started roaming. Logan began to kiss down Kendall's neck to his sweet spot.

"If we're going to have sex you are going to have to do most of the work, I am beat," Kendall said.

"And that's different from another other time how?" Logan asked with a smirk.

He quickly started undressing the blonde and kissing any exposed skin. Kendall hummed appreciatively. It wasn't long before they were both naked, with Logan straddling the taller man.

"Come on Logie, the food will be here any minute now," Kendall said as he lifted his hips up and lined himself up.

"Patience now," Logan smirked. He sealed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Soon they were lost in each other. Kendall was gripping Logan's hips tight. Logan was panting and moaning as he bounced in the blonde's lap. It wasn't long before it was all over. They were basking in their post-coital bliss. Lazy kisses shared, and sweet nothings whispered.

The doorbell interrupted them. Kendall grabbed a shirt and cleaned himself off. He slipped his jeans back on and stood up, grabbing the throw blanket and covering Logan up. He answered the door. A young blonde girl stood there with their food in hand. Her jaw dropped as she looked him up and down.

"How much?" Kendall asked fishing his wallet from his pocket.

"For you?" the girl asked a lustful gaze in her eyes.

"For the food," Kendall corrected her.

"Right," She said her cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

"Kendall!"

Kendall turned around and Logan had gotten up. He had the blanket wrapped around him as he walked up to them. He snatched Kendall's wallet and shoved some cash at the girl telling her to keep the change as he took the food and slammed the door shut.

"Were you jealous?" Kendall asked.

"No, I'm just ready for round two," Logan replied with a crooked smirk, "this is has got to be the best Valentine's Day ever," he added.

"Any day is the best as long as I'm with you," Kendall said.

-The Last Five Years-

Logan looked down at his food as he listened to Camille go on and on about her new movie role. She was getting more and more roles. She was so happy things were finally going her way. Logan was happy for her, but lately, everything was about Camille. He could hardly get two words in edgewise.

"I can't believe Jo and I are going to be in this movie together. It's a horror movie and our characters are gonna get killed together," Camille said happily.

"Cool," Logan said looking up at her with a smile.

"You're not even listening to me are you?" Camille asked annoyed.

"Sorry," Logan apologized. "My mind is elsewhere."

"Can you at least show some interest in my career?" Camille asked.

"Sorry, just thinking," Logan said.

The two finished their meal. Logan made an effort to listen to her, but all she wanted to talk about was her new movie. He was happy that her career was taking off, but it was getting to be a bit much.

Logan paid for their meal. They left the restaurant. Logan held the car door open for Camille. She smiled and slid into her seat. He drove them back to the Palm Woods.

"You're not listening again," Camille stated, giving him a glare.

"I'm trying, but it's hard when your career takes you away from home for months at a time and we hardly get to see one another, and when we are together all you wanna talk about is your career," Logan said.

"Excuse me? We talk about you all the time," Camille said.

"Hardly, you haven't asked about the new album or how the guys are," Logan said, "or even about me and how my classes are going?"

"Classes?" Camille asked confused.

"Yes my classes, I am taking online classes trying to get my generals out of the way for my premed. I still want to be a doctor," Logan explained.

"Oh right, I knew that, when did you start classes," Camille asked.

"I'm near the end of my second semester," Logan said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Camille asked.

"I did, you just don't listen if it's not about you or your newest movie," Logan sighed.

He was getting tired of this runaround. He cared about her, but it was becoming more or less like a friend. They were mismatched as a romantic couple.

"I think I would remember if you told me you were taking classes," Camille said slowly.

"Camille," Logan sighed. He didn't want to do this here, but there was never going to be a good time. "I don't think this is working."

"What do you mean?" Camille asked confused.

"Us," Logan said slowly. He knew this want going to end well. He parked at the Palm Woods. "What I mean is I think we should break up."

"What? Because I didn't know you were taking classes?" Camille asked her eyes wide.

"No, because we are going at different speeds in two different directions. You're heading straight for fame and I'm running away from it," Logan said.

"That doesn't mean we have to break up," Camille said frantically.

"I don't feel that spark anymore. Who are we kidding here Camille? We have been growing apart for a long time," Logan said.

"I-I don't know what to say," Camille stammered, her lip trembled. "I mean hey let's break up on Valentine's Day after you take me out for an expensive meal. Let ruin the most romantic day of the entire year."

"I'm sorry-" Logan started.

"You don't get to be sorry. You can't take me out like that and then expect me to not be upset. If you wanted to break up you should have done it before all this," Camille said. She quickly got out of the car and ran inside.

Logan sat there in silence. He couldn't believe he had actually done that to her. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but it was the truth. He wasn't feeling anything for her anymore. He let his head fall on the steering wheel.

"Worst Valentine's day ever," he sighed.

A knock at the window startled him. He looked up and saw Kendall standing outside the car looking at him curiously. He took a breath and stepped out of the car.

"So I just ran into Camille," Kendall said casually.

"Did you now?" Logan asked, brushing past the blonde. Kendall followed him.

"She seemed pretty upset, is everything alright?" Kendall asked.

"Not really, we kind of broke up, " Logan said.

He entered the Palm Woods and made a beeline for the elevator. Kendall followed him. He had questions, no doubt. They entered the apartment. It was silent, meaning that James and Carlos were still out with their dates.

"So…" Kendall said drawing the word out.

"It just wasn't working anymore, " Logan said before he could ask. He plopped down on the orange couch. He felt Kendall sit down near his head. He looked up at the blonde.

"If you ask me, you deserve better than her, " Kendall said.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, lately she's been all about Camille and no one else. You deserve someone who will pay attention to you and care about what you are doing, " Kendall replied.

Logan rolled over onto his back, letting the words sink in. Kendall was right. He needed to find someone who cared about him too. Kendall lifted his head and scooted closer to him. Logan relaxed as he looked up at his best friend.

" I mean it, Logie; you are special. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, " Kendall said.

"But where am I going to find someone who likes me? I'm kind of a specific type, " Logan said, "you know dorky and nerdy."

"Trust me, Logan, you have so many people that are interested in you it's not even funny. You just gotta open your eyes and look, " Kendall said. His hand came down to Logan's hair. He started to absentmindedly play with it.

"Like who?" Logan asked. He leaned into the blonde's touch. It felt nice.

"Well, the Jennifers have been trying to get your attention, you know until Camille has to claim her territory, " Kendall said.

"You're dreaming, " Logan scoffed.

"I am serious, and there is that new girl up in 7B," Kendall said slowly.

"She's kind of cute, but she's an actress and I think I want to take a break from that," Logan commented.

"What about that guy who keeps hitting on you down by the pool," Kendall asked with a smirk.

"I came out as Bi and suddenly everyone thinks I want them," Logan replied. Kendall laughed at that. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Wait," Kendall said his hand slipping from Logan's hair. Logan missed the warmth. "there is one more person I think you should consider."

Logan quickly sat up. "I swear if you say something about that creep down-"

His words were cut off as a pair of lips pressed to his. His eyes were wide as he watched Kendall sit back. His cheeks were red.

"I was talking about me," Kendall replied.

"Yeah I figured that out," Logan said a small smile creeping at his lips.

"I just thought you should know all of your options," Kendall said. He started to fiddle with a loose string on his sleeve. Suddenly it was the most important thing to him.

"Right, and after some careful consideration I think I made a choice," Logan said thoughtfully. Kendall looked up at him. "I think I might ask that creep down in 1D-"

"Shut up," Kendall said shoving him.

Logan laughed as he fell back on the couch. "Or maybe one of the Jennifers. Like you said they seem interested in me."

"Stop," Kendall said annoyed.

"Or I could take a chance on what's been in front of me this entire time," Logan said sitting up. He locked eyes with Kendall.

"Please do, I don't think I could take rejection," Kendall said.

"I don't think I could ever reject you," Logan said honestly. "I was afraid of making a move because I wasn't sure if you like me, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Same," Kendall replied, "but I had to take that leap."

"I'm glad you did," Logan said.

He leaned in and sealed their lips together in another kiss. Soon enough Logan found himself on his back again. Kendall was hovering over him kissing him hungrily. They had lost time to make up for, and Logan wasn't going to waste a second of it.

They parted when the need for air became too great. Logan smiles up at the blonde.

"Best Valentine's Day ever," Logan sighed

-The Last Five Years-

Kendall sighed as he paced back and forth. His palms were sweaty. His heart was racing. He started chewing at his nails as he rounded back down the hallway. He had to keep moving. His legs would not stop. He had to keep moving.

Today was a big day. This day had been five years in the making. Everything had been planned down to the letter. All he had to do was show up and wait for his moment.

As the day wore on, the nerves finally hit. He had been so calm and collected. There was no reason to be nervous, yet here he was pacing and hyperventilating.

What if he was the only one who showed up? Would anyone else try to stop him? Would this day end happily or in disaster?

"Ok Kendall, stop it right there," he told himself. "You can't think like that. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your entire life."

He took a few calming breaths. He finally stopped pacing. He leaned back against the wall. He needed to collect himself. This was the happiest day of his life. Nothing was going to stop him now.

Kendall closed his eyes and counted to ten. He slowed his breathing down. There was nothing to be nervous about. This day was going to be amazing. He was going to spend it with friends and family. Most importantly he was spending it with Logan.

"There you are!"

Kendall looked up as James rushed down the hall. There was a slight look of panic in his eyes.

"Here I am," Kendall said pushing himself off the wall. "I just needed a moment to myself. I had to make sure this was all real."

"Of course it's real," James said taking a step closer to him. "And he's not going anywhere. You know that."

"I know, I just...what if he shows up and ruins everything," Kendall said.

"He isn't coming. Your mom and his mom made sure of it. Joanna told him the wrong date and everything. He is not going to ruin this day for you," James said.

"Thanks," Kendall said. James patted his back.

"Come on now, let's go get you married," James said.

Kendall smiled at that thought. He was getting married today. Nothing was going to stop him now. He had waited for this moment for so long.

They made their way back to their dressing room. Katie was sitting on the couch playing video games. She barely even noticed the two as they entered. Jennifer was on her phone talking to someone. She had taken up the job of security on her own. She was very serious about wedding crashers. Kendall was thankful for that.

"Kaite how are we doing on time?" James asked as he led Kendall over to a chair.

"We've got about an hour and no sign of crashers anywhere," Katie replied without looking up from her game.

"We are all good on Joanna's side," Jennifer said as she hung up her phone. She walked over to Kendall. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, I just needed to get away from all the crazy in here for a moment. I'm not going anywhere," Kendall said.

"Good, because if you broke Logan's heart I would have to-" Jennifer started.

"I know mom," Kendall cut her off, "I know."

The next hour just seemed to fly by. There had been a few photographers trying to get into the wedding area, Jennifer went with security to get rid of them. James kept Kendall calm and helped him finish getting ready.

Soon Kendall was outside. He was guided to his place. He took a deep breath as he waited for Logan. This was it. It was finally happening.

He was standing near an old barn and a pond, a picturesque background. There were rows of seating and a makeshift aisle. Everything was gorgeous, thanks to Kelly the amazing wedding planner. She had really taken charge of everything and got everything done. He could not have asked for a more perfect venue.

Coming back to Minnesota for their wedding had been a great idea. The family got to come as it was closer, and it took them away from the limelight a bit. All of their friends were excited to come too, they wanted to see where the guys had grown up.

Music started playing. Kendall looked up as James and Carlos started down the aisle together, followed by Katie and Camille, who was now best friends with Logan. Next was Logan's little cousin Presley, as the flower girl and ring bearer.

Kendall started to fidget with his sleeve. This was taking too long. He wanted Logan here and beside him now. He just wanted to be married already.

Finally, Logan stepped out with his mom. Kendall couldn't help but smile as he watched them walk. His breath was taken away. He could see nothing but Logan at this moment. He wanted him right here beside him now. Logan seemed to have the same idea as his pace picked up and his smile widened as he watched Kendall.

Soon they were standing together. They were facing one another as the minister spoke. Kendall wasn't paying much attention. All he could focus on was Logan.

Before he knew what was happening they were professing their love and their commitment to one another. There was not a dry eye around. Then they were married and sharing their first kiss as husbands. Kendall had never felt such joy before. As they walked back down the aisle arm in arm.

After pictures were taken and congratulations were given, Kendall and Logan had a moment to themselves before dinner.

"Wow, I can't believe this day is almost over," Logan said as he leaned in closer to the blonde with a smile.

Kendall met him halfway in a breathtaking kiss. Even after all these years, Logan was still able to take his breath away.

"The last few weeks just dragged by and now today flew by," Kendall said.

"I can't believe we are finally married," Logan said his smile never fading. Kendall never wanted him to stop smiling.

"I know, I'm glad that your dad didn't show up to ruin this day for us," Kendall said.

"Thank god," Logan said.

"So how does this Valentine's Day stack up to others," Kendall asked.

"The best Valentine's Day ever," Logan said smiling.

"I don't know how I'm gonna top this one," Kendall chuckled.

"Alright Lovebirds, let's go, time for dinner," James said as he and Carlos walked up to the pair. "You've got adoring guests waiting to eat."

"So much for time to ourselves," Logan chuckled.

"You've got plenty of time for that later," Carlos replied.

"All the time in the world," Kendall said smiling.

-The Last Five Years-

Logan was standing in front of a large mirror in the bathroom of a very fancy restaurant. He had just eaten the biggest meal of his life with the most amazing person in the world on one of the most romantic days of the year. A smile grew on his face as he thought about Kendall sitting out there waiting for him.

Kendall Knight was the greatest person in the entire world. He was kind and caring. He was opinionated and spoke his mind. Every single day, Logan thanked his lucky stars that Kendall had picked him. For the last three years, he had spent every day trying to earn Kendall's love every single day.

Tonight had been the most magical night of his life. Kendall had taken him to the museum to check out the new human body exhibit. Logan had been anxiously waiting to see the exhibit. Only Kendall would have planned their valentines date there. It had been awesome. After, they had gone for a walk and talked. Then Kendall took him to this restaurant. It was off the beaten path, but it was so beautiful. Kendall had treated Logan to anything he wanted.

Logan took a breath as he looked over himself once more. He made sure he looked good. He was just so happy to be here with Kendall.

He returned to their table. Kendall was looking down at his phone. He didn't notice Logan approaching. Logan walked past the blonde and bumped his shoulder gently. Kendall looked up with a grin. He quickly typed something on his phone and locked it. He shoved it back into his pocket. Logan took a seat across from the blonde.

"Hey you," Kendall said.

"What's for dessert?" Logan asked knowing that Kendall had already ordered them something.

"The valentines special," Kendall replied.

"What's that?" Logan asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Kendall said.

"Of course it is." Logan chuckled.

Kendall was always full of surprises. That was one of the many things that Logan loved about him. He knew whatever Kendall had in store for them next would be amazing.

The pair made small talk as they waited for their desert. Logan couldn't help but smile at the blonde. This was the happiest he had been in a long time.

Their waitress approached them with a smile and no dessert. Logan wasn't sure what was going on.

"Our guest baker would like to deliver this very special dessert herself," the waitress said her smile never faltering. Logan gave her a confused look. He glanced over at Kendall who only shrugged.

It wasn't long before a small petite woman exited the kitchen carrying a chocolate dessert. He had long brown hair and dark eyes. Logan smiled as he recognized her as Rosanne Mancino. She was a youtube baker and a friend of theirs. She grinned as she walked up to them.

"Ro," Logan greeted her with a smile.

"When I heard you two were here I had to deliver this myself," Ro said smiling at them. She placed the dessert on the table in front of Logan. She gave him a big hug and moved to give Kendall one as well.

"Thanks, Ro," Kendall said.

"So, what do you think Logan, is it perfect?" Ro asked directing Logan's attention to the cake before him.

Logan looked down at the chocolate cake. It was a small cake for two. With red flowers around the edges. In big swirly red letters across the top were the words, Will You Marry Me? Nestled below the words was a small rose gold ring with diamonds embedded around the band. His jaw dropped as he looked up at Ro. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you two...was this planned? Are you serious?" Logan asked looking from Ro to Kendall. Kendall was smiling at him.

"Of course I'm serious," Kendall said reaching across the table, he took Logan's hand in his. "It was this time three years ago that you were out on a date with someone else and it made me so upset to know that I had missed out asking you out. When the chance came for me later that night after a disastrous date, I jumped at the chance to make you mine. Now I want the world to know that you chose me to spend your life with."

Logan looked down at the ring and back up to Kendall. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sure he loves the blonde, but he never thought things would get this far.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is Logan Mitchell will you marry me," Kendall asked.

"Yes, of course," Logan said eagerly. He leaned across the table and kissed Kendall. Kendall slipped the ring onto his finger. He looked at the ring again. He knew he was gonna get crap from James about the color, but rose gold was his favorite.

Ro happily announced his answer to the other patrons as they watched the two. There was applause and happy chatter. Kendall gave Ro his phone and she took a few pictures of the happy couple and their cake. Hugs were shared again before Ro left them alone to share their dessert.

As they exited the restaurant together Logan couldn't help but smile and admire his ring.

"This has got to be the best Valentine's Day ever," he said.

"You say that every year, " Kendall said.

"Well, any Valentine's Day spent with you is the best, " Logan replied.

-The Last Five Years-

Tears stung at his eyes as he tried to fight them. His world was collapsing in on him. This couldn't be happening. There was no way.

The bedroom door opened and Kendall waltzed in calling out to Logan. He froze when he saw the tears. He quickly ran to his side.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"My dad found out," Logan said slowly.

"About us?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded his head. He had known this would happen. It was no secret, that his dad was homophobic. It still hurt to hear those words.

"It didn't go well, I take it," Kendall said placing an arm around him.

"Not at all," Logan sighed. "He screamed and hollered and threatened me. He told me as long as I was dating you that I was no son of his."

"How did he find out?" Kendall asked, "I thought your mom was gonna wade him into it."

"That was the plan, but she called me earlier to tell me about my cousin who's having a baby and we got to talking and she asked how things were," Logan explained, "Dad was listening in on the other phone. He knew something was up and was snooping."

"Logan I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"Why it's not your fault," Logan said waving a hand. "It's his problem, not mine. I am not going to deny who I am and who I love just because he wants me to."

"Love?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled, his cheek tinting red, "Yeah, love. I love you."

"Aw, I love you too," Kendall said grinning. He leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"I mean we've been together for a year now. I've just been scared to say those three little words cause that will make it real," Logan said slowly.

"This is real," Kendall said.

"I know, I'm ready for it too. All of it," Logan said smiling.

"All of it?" Kendall asked.

"I think we need to talk about going public. I mean the rumors are out there. People already suspect something. James and Carlos can only keep a secret for so long," Logan said.

"Soon, but tonight you are all mine," Kendall said.

"Am I?" Logan asked with a grin.

"Yep, you and me, Valentine's dinner for two," Kendall said.

"Valentine's?" Logan asked confused.

"Did you forget," Kendall asked, "don't worry about it. I've got it all covered. Just meet me in the living room in like twenty minutes."

"What should I wear. What are we doing?" Logan asked in a panic.

Kendall placed a kiss on his cheek. Logan smiles as he relaxed.

"What you've got on is fine, but if you feel the need to dress up, I won't stop you," Kendall said grinning, "and don't worry about it. I've got it all planned."

"So twenty minutes," Logan said. Kendall nodded and left the room.

Logan sighed as he laid back on his bed. He grabbed a book to pass the time. He wondered what Kendall had up his sleeve this time.

It wasn't long before the bedroom door opened again. This time James entered the room.

"I've been sent as a distraction," James said.

"Distraction?"

"Kendall needs a few more minutes," James replied.

"What is going on out there?" Logan asked getting up. James quickly moved across the room and sat him back down. James sat beside him.

"Nope you have to stay put," James said.

"What is going on?" Logan asked annoyed.

"It's a surprise and you just have to wait," James replied. "So how are things? I feel like we don't hang out much anymore ever since you and Kendall got serious."

"We hang out all the time," Logan said nudging the pretty boy.

"Yeah and then you and Kendall go all goo-goo eyed and forget Carlos and I are even there," James said.

"That's not-" Logan stopped himself. He hung his head. "Sorry."

"I know you're totally in love now, but we need guy time too," James said.

"I will keep that in mind," Logan said, "how about this weekend we go see that new movie together."

"Sounds like a plan, but if you and Kendall start making out I'm gonna leave," James said.

"We won't, Kendall has been waiting for this movie for so long he probably won't even notice me," Logan laughed.

"Doubtful, but thanks for the sentiment," James said.

The pair continued to talk and laugh. Logan really did miss this. Hanging out with friends and laughing. Maybe James was right. He had been too into his romance with Kendall. Maybe they did need a guys day.

Eventually, James got a text. He asked Logan to wait two more minutes before excusing himself. All Logan could think was that this surprise had better be worth it.

Logan gave them three minutes before he left his room. He walked down the hall where James was waiting for him with a smile.

"Ah, good evening sir," James said with a slight bow.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked confused.

"Humor me, Loges, play along," James said. Logan sighed and nodded. "Alright, then this way sir. Your table is ready."

He led Logan into the small kitchen where the table was set. There was a nice tablecloth on the table and candles lit. There were two place settings. Kendall was in the kitchen with Carlos. Kendall and Carlos brought two covered plates to the table. James pulled a chair out for Logan.

"I want to apologize in advance," Carlos said slowly.

Carlos uncovered his plate before Logan could ask. Before him was a plate of corn dogs and French fries. Logan looked up at them confused.

"I had a nice dinner planned, but I left these two alone for too long and by the time I got back I could not save the food," Kendall explained.

"This was the fastest thing we could make," Carlos said.

"With that done, we have to go we Lucy is waiting for us with her friend," James said grabbing Carlos. The two made a hasty exit.

Logan started laughing. This was such a Carlos thing to do. He was just grateful they had food. He walked over to Kendall and pecked him on the lips. Kendall grinned and steered Logan to his seat.

They ate their dinner and talked about anything that came to mind. A small food fight was had, which quickly ended when Kendall almost knocked the candles over. Once they finished they relocated to the couch. Kendall put on a movie.

"This has been fun," Logan said as he leaned against the blonde. "I don't care what we do or what we eat. I just want to be with you."

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Kendall chuckled.

"Best Valentine's Day ever," Logan said smiling up at the blonde.


End file.
